


My Prince

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alpha Johann, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Charmont is a swet little dork, Charmont too, Draco is a little muffin, Eat the Rare, Enchanted Clash - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, I think Draco deserves a happy ending, Ideas I get from Tumblr, Jealousy, Johann is there, Knotting, Loosely based on both movies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Charmont, Oral Sex, Pairs I want to see more of, References to Knotting, Sex, Unrequited Love, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Charmont has a broken heart and has given up. That's when alpha soldier Draco saves his father's life and gets his hands as a reward. What he didn't expect was to love his new husband to be so much in so little time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Enchanted Clash, so this is to add a little to them. :D This has not been betad so please feel free to yell at me at my mistakes :D That way I can learn!

"My Prince." 

Chapter One

All the staff in the castle could feel the change in prince Chrmont. He was not the lively, smiling, charming young man he once was. Pink flushed cheeks and bouncing curls, always joking, always talking, dancing, reading, playing with the dogs, riding his mare. Not anymore.

He wore the clothes his maids set out for him without discussion, even if he had always disliked them or if they were to omega looking for his taste. He brushed back his curls and hardly ever talked unless someone asked him a direct question. He ate less and less, his face thinner and his body less soft than it used to be. He was still beautiful but now his beauty gave the impression of a bouquet that has been set in a vanity for far too long, a wilting flower with the shadow of death close upon it.

He would not die, though. Nobody dies out of love, a broken heart is not a medical condition. He knew this. It had been his own fault, such a foolish boy he was, a naive child that fell in love with a man who didn't love him back.

He was so determined to confess that day, he would go to Johann's house that day, the alpha didn't like living in the castle and had a house in the village, regardless of the suite his father had offered him when he arrived.

He had his only friend, Ella, look up the house so he could talk to Johann in private if he would take him, he would refuse anything to be with him, even his title. He would not be king, that was Edward's role. He was the second prince, the omega heir meant to have children to carry on his family line. But Johann was not a prince, not even a count or a duke. He was just a man, his doctor, his tutor. Since the man moved to Frell two years ago Charmont had spent every possible moment in his company, delighted with his intelligence, his culture, his taste. Learning from him: music, science, and politics, sword fighting in the palace gardens in the morning and eating cake when he was not supposed to. He shared with Johann a relationship that was meaningful to him.

Young and stupid as he was he, of course, fell in love with the alpha. His smell grew increasingly addictive, the masculine alpha scent that he pictured in his dreams and fantasies when he was in heat. He imagined it was Johann who bonded with him, mated him, mount him and filled him with the grandchildren his parents so badly desired. He figured he would be a good parent, caring, and kind. Love that had turned so strong inside of him that it became painful to keep a secret. He decided to just confess. Open his heart.

It never occurred to him that Johann might not feel the same way. Never, he was so sure he was devoted to him out of the same puppy love Char felt for him. He never considered he didn't know anything about Johann, not his place of origin, his favorite food. Johann always said what he wanted to hear, of course he did he was the prince!

On that day he had sneaked out of the castle, not an easy task but he found it worth it, craving the freedom of walking around town to eventually head over to Johann's. He saw the alpha walking down the main road, he wasn't going far if he wasn't going by horse, Charmont concluded and followed him as well and discreetly as he could, he was nervous now. Where to start? What to say?

Johann walked pass a few houses and stables until he reached a pretty one. Bigger than the rest of the houses nearby, it was clear the owner had more money, it was painted blue and had flowers in the yard and a gentle looking maid that walked outside to welcome him.

"Should I fetch Lady Struensse, My Lord?"

"Yes, ask her to meet me here, ask her to hurry up , I must go back to the castle this evening."

Lady Struensse. Charmont was shocked, troubled. He knew nothing of Johann's life more than what he saw on the castle every day. Was this his sister? His clouded mind held on to that possibility until he saw Lady Struensse herself. She was a gorgeous woman, a lovely face, gentle voice, and manners. She was also carrying a baby in her arms. The child must be weeks old, maybe a month. It was covered in blankets and laced sheets, safe in his mother's arms. This woman looked nothing like Johann. He was a married man, a happily married man for the looks of it. He felt a pull on his chest like something had been ripped from it in the most violent way. He had to remind himself to breathe.

Johann walked up the steps to the porch and Charmont creped closer behind the trees and bushes. He saw him kiss her lips and kiss the baby on the forehead, a kindness he knew perfectly. He noticed then and there Johann had never seen him as anything more than a child, a spoiled child he worked for and had offered him friendship and guidance because it was his duty to do so. He had a wife, and a child, a family he kept private.

"Is something wrong, Johann?"

"No, my love. The prince seems to be busy today so it occurred to me we could have a picnic."

"But Johann, we need planning for that." She said amused. "We need food and wine, and a basket!"

"Nonsense, we can buy everything we may need in the market!" He replied with a smile wide and warm like Charmont had never seen before. "Do not let me waste this sudden free time I have on my hands, tomorrow Prince Charmont might want to learn something odd again and I will come far too late for dinner."

"He is not your child, my dear, you do not have to indulge him."

"He is my prince and responsibility, indulging him is what the pay me to do. It's a safe pastime for an omega, it keeps him away from trouble." Charmont felt that pulling again, ripping him from inside. Johann didn't enjoy his company or maybe he did, but only because he was supposed to. What an idiot he was, thinking the alpha saw him as anything else than what his family took him for, a pampered omega in a high rank who needed to be cared for and saved by the alphas around him.

"He is a prince, I doubt he could get in too much trouble with half the castle looking after him!"

"He is quite clever when he wants to. But let us not gossip out in the open. We have preparations to make, you are not dressed to go out." Charmont heard steps and the door open and closed.

Stupid. He felt so stupid. Johann was an older alpha, why would he care for a child like him? The ache he felt now was too real and too great for someone who had spent his entire life in a bubble of happiness. When he got back to the castle he refused dinner and became what he now was. A sad broken creature, who still looked fondly at Johann but denied any attempts of the man to hold on to the relationship they used to have. He changed his tutors, he stopped sword fighting, he rode alone and avoided using any lotions to hide his omega scent, anything that would make him spend time with Johann alone, Dr. Satruensee as he called him now. It was for the best.

\-------------------------------------------------

Edgar, His own uncle had tried to kill his father. He had tried to kill his very own brother! Charmont would never even consider hurting Edward, he loved his brother deeply and knew his place was not as a king, how could his uncle do such a thing? It was unthinkable and if his father had not explained the situation himself Charmont would not have believed it.

They had gone hunting, something Charmont didn't enjoy, but his father did immensely. It had been a miracle for his father not to die that day, only him, Edgar and two servants in the middle of the woods, surrounded by nothing but beasts and armed to the teeth.

But the thing was so bizarre. Apparently, his uncle had tried to stab his father, his intention to make it look like an accident when they came across a huge black stag. Black stags are known for their strength, they can rip a man apart with his antlers, even the giants that were not afraid of anything avoided the creatures out of respect.

His uncle planned to stab his brother and let his blood incite the stag to finish the job. He never expected to find a group of soldiers in the woods. 5 men who not only saw everything but killed the stag in what his father described as an act of pure force of will, their bodies and minds strong and powerful to take down such a beast with only scratches.

And now they were in the castle, a magnificent feast in their honor. Charmont was so confused still, sitting next to his father, who was comfortably sitting on top of many cushions and pillows Johann arranged for him, his bandaged torso hidden under layers of elegant fabric.

Those men... they were nothing like Charmont had ever seen before, all very strongly built, tall and with long dark hair. Some very young, some old. Their armor heavy and showing off their legs, they refused the clothes offered to them and Charmont sat there, his cheeks red from seeing so much exposed alpha skin. Tanned skin, muscles...

"Are you all right, your Highness?" Johann asked. Charmont hadn't noticed him, too busy staring at the four alphas eating and drinking at the closest end of the table set to celebrate them.

"Why wouldn't I be Doctor?" He said without looking at him, he frowned.

"Excuse me, but have I offended you in any way? I feel like your highness had been avoiding me."

"I haven't done such a thing, but I noticed how much of your time I consume, you are a physician and must practice what my father pays you to. It was a matter of time I replaced you."

"I beg your forgiveness for I assumed we had a closer relationship."

"I forgive you, I trust your judgment and advice, just like I always had, but I don't enjoy your company anymore." Charmont lied, after all, Johann was only saying that to be polite. He had nothing to do now that the prince was not around him all the time, he was probably bored or just curious as to why he didn't hold his favor anymore.

"I'm sorry to hear that... Excuse me."

Johann went back to the King's side and Charmont finally could breathe. It was late when the door opened and the last of the soldiers walked in. The party before them was now at its peak, drunk people, music, dancing so ridiculous, Charmont found himself smiling at it.

Only he and his father seem to notice the man, he was older that Charmont, but not as old as his father, maybe around Johann's age. He wore the same exposing armor, a thick beard and his long hair were braided with surprising ability and careful esthetic intentions. He was strong, thick and tanned, a scar on his cheek...and his smell. That was the strongest alpha scent Charmont had ever tasted, it felt heavy on his tongue and he had to stop himself from sniffing around like an animal.

So musky, masculine and heavy, leathery and earthy. Like the man in front of them. Johann's frown grew darker when he looked at him. Char quickly realized why. This man looked just like him. It was a savaged and bruised version of the doctor. If they didn't know any better Charmont would swear the man was his brother, but their accents were too different and their builds and manners too opposite.

-Hear me now!- The kind said, standing up. Charmont quickly helped support his father, his older brother doing the same more effectively from the injured side. The room grew quiet, only a few giggles here and there as the 5 foreign soldiers stood in front of him in a respectful posture. - We are here today celebrating these men, who without knowing who I was risked their lives to save me and put a traitor down in the name of the kingdom... As King of Frell, I owe you gratitude.

Charmont smiled at the words. The soldiers smirked, clearly satisfied and honored, all but the leader, the man of the braid. He didn't look at his father, he looked at him. Amber eyes glued to him, serious and strong, so determined Charmont had to look away. The gesture probably looked like shyness, and mostly it was, he felt intimidated by such an imposing alpha,

-You are free to ask for any reward and I will do whatever is in my power to give it to you, regardless of what it is. You are welcome to stay here, you shall always be welcomed in Frell...-He said. The men mumbled a bit before asking one by one what they desired.

They asked for land, for horses and hounds to hunt, for riches and comfortable lives. The braided man was the last to speak.

"What do you desire?"

"I desire only one thing, my lord. Would you give it to me, no matter what I ask?"

"Yes, you have earned it." The king replied. The man nodded and smirked, looking at Charmont like you would look down a horse before you buy it.

"I wish to marry your son."

The silence that followed the statement extended even to his men, who looked at him with eyes as wide open as the King's.

"No, Father, you won't give Char away to some unknown alpha!" His brother snapped breaking the pregnant silence.

"And why not? I promised to give him anything and a King must stay true to his word..."His father replied after a few seconds of silence. Charmont looked at him, then at his brother and finally at the man who suddenly had become his husband to be.

"Father..."

"Is there a reason you don't wish to marry the savior of your dear Father? We need to be thankful, Charmont, a promise must always be kept."

"Yes, Father..." Charmont said as the man continued to smile, showing his alpha fangs, pointy and tempting. Charmont felt an urge to be bitten by them, marked and dominated. He shook the idea out of his head and moved to stay behind his father when the man approached them to shake his hand.

"Then it's decided you will marry my dear son. I only ask of you to bare with him honorable heirs to both our family names."

"I assure you that won't be a problem." The man replied. The tone made Charmont blush again and the soldiers behind him laugh. Char took a step back when the man got closer, reaching for his hand to give it a light kiss in the knuckles.

Gossip around town was that prince Charmont was to wed a foreign soldier who walked half-naked around the castle grounds. The kingdom was worried, his father and brother too. But Charmont was resigned, how bad could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I ask you a question, my lord?" Char inquired, sitting in the library, the only place in the palace that was never crowded with servants, chaperones or his family. His husband to be stood beside him, like a sentinel, calmed.

It had been two days since his father had awarded the man his hand and this was the first time he actually got to talk to him. The man and his soldiers had rested a whole day after the feast and had spent the next day making sure his requests were indeed pleased so the could settle to a life in Frell. They were never alone, that would be inappropriate, but Charmont had so many questions and fears. He could not refuse the man but was still hurt from Johann and marrying this reflection of him cause him anxiety.

"I am not a Lord, your Highness, there is no need to call me in such a way." The man replied, softly, gently. Charmont swallowed the noose in his throat and asked.

"Would.... would you tell me your name first? I feel like I should at least know your name if I am to marry and mate you."

"I am Draco of Argos"

"Where is Argos?"

"Far away from here, my prince, but I have long forgotten where so I can't return."

"Do you want to return?"

"Won't you tell me your name?" The man asked, avoiding the question, Charmont frowned.

"You know my name"

"I believed this to be an introduction."

"I am Prince Charmont of Frell, first of my name. Count of the Grasslands and Duque of the Valley of Stonerealm." Charmont said, irritated but formal, he folded the edge of his sleeve, to long and loose to his comfort, but he was not allowed to use anything but omega clothing since Draco moved in, it was a mystery how he was allowed to show his face. "Why are you so far away from home?"

"I have no home, my prince, nothing left to hold me back." The man said Charmont got the impression he should not push the issue. "How come a young omega like you, as handsome and as sweet as you are, is still single at your age?"

"I rejected all my suitors," Charmont said bluntly, his body stiff. He rejected them because he had the intention to marry Johann. He felt stupid one more time.

"For a particular one?" Charmont opened his mouth and closed it again. Draco knew the answer. "I see. He is a foolish man to reject you."

"Flattering me will only get you so far. " He replied, amused with the way the man found to compliment him every time he opened his mouth. "I am not that shallow of an omega!"

"If it upsets you I shall stop, but considering I am to marry you in a month I think I am allowed to give any compliment I see fit."

"If you will always do things that upset me I am in for a treat aren't I?"

"That you are..." Charmont blushed again and Draco gave him a smirk, already so familiar to him. He moved closer to touch his hair, pinned down to keep his chocolate curls under control. Charmont didn't move, but the touch was not completely welcome either.

"Why do people in your kingdom hide under so much fabric?"

"I... It's not appropriate for a single omega to be dress in clothes that reveal their neck or wrists..." Even when he wore regular male clothes Charmont always covered both, the scent too strong and enticing to be considered polite. "Are omegas not modest in Argos?"

"They don't have to be, its severely punished to claim an omega beyond their wish, regardless of their scent." He said. "Argos is warm, by the sea, the loose short fabric keeps us fresh and comfortable."

"Far too comfortable I am afraid!" Charmont added, looking away from Draco when he sat in front of him, his thick powerful legs on full display.

"Does my skin bother you, my prince?" Draco asked amused.

"O... Of course, it does! I have never seen so much alpha skin in my life! People here talk about you, you know?"

"I m quite an interesting topic of conversation," Draco added, his smile even wider when he notices his effect on the prince, crossing his legs on the chair.

"So are your legs! You are causing quite the ruckus, young girls and omegas keep talking about you and your men and about how little you leave to the imagination..." He added, trying not to look under his robe, an enticing shadow between his legs, covering the one thing Charmont was most curious about.

"Your people, on the contrary, leave all to the imagination, the task too hard for a simple man like me." Charmont's blush darkened. " I would be glad to show you how a naked alpha looks so that you won't be taken aback when you see it on our wedding night."

"How dare you? I barely know you, sir!" The prince exclaimed, standing up, his cheeks now the darker red they have ever been. Draco followed him when he started to walk towards the door.

"It will be quite odd for us to consummate this marriage if you become afraid of my body."

"I beg you, sir, stop."

"Call me Draco."

"I won't!"

"Charmont." His named rolled from the alpha's lips like honey and Charmont stood dead on his tracks, his fingers twisting the fabric of his sleeves nervously. "Please, I asked for a lot asking for your hand, but I have every intention to make you happy."

"...Fine... Draco." The alpha smiled, almost purring with satisfaction that caused the omega to run away once again..

\----0000---

"You have lost a quite some weight, my lord." Johann said as Charmont stood nervously on a stool in front of him. Only a pair of cotton pants between him and the doctor's warm soft hands. Said hands were now on him, measuring his chest, waist, hips. A full exam to make sure he was ready for his wedding and mating when his heat started. "You need to eat well, stop skipping breakfast."

"I don't skip it, I eat it in my room."

"Well, maybe I should come up with a special diet for you, if you have children you will need your weight back," Johann explained as he pressed certain places and took notes of his reactions. "Are you certain you will marry that.... man."

"Don't you like him, Doctor? I find him to be quite charming..." Charmont confessed, and it was true. Draco spent most of the time with him, talking, mocking him... courting him even when he already had his word for marriage. In the week he had come to know the man he already felt familiarity and calm around him, some of it from their long talks, some from the scent that purposedly worked wonders on Charmont's anxiety,

"I think he and his companions are brutes with no decorum and no interest in adapting to our customs..."

"You adapted quite easily," Charmont admitted. Johann nodded as he moved to his back, his hands going down his spine, checking the alignment of his back while Char bit his lip to keep in a moan. He was to marry a different man. He should stop wanting Johann's touch in that way.

"Your country and mine are similar, in most ways," Johann said, letting him go. "But they don't care to even try, I worry about you."

"You don't have to, and even if you do I will still marry him, so keep it to yourself. "Charmont added annoyed and put on his shirt.

"I didn't intend to be intrusive, I am sorry."

"A...Are we done? I must dress for dinner, and I would like to bathe before that."

"Yes."

"Excuse me, then, Doctor," He mumbled before running away, covering with his hands his reddened face. He could feel the slick leaking down his tights and entered his room out of breath and smell of distress. Damn body, reacting to such simple things! Idiot he still was! He should be dreaming and leaking over other oh so similar hands!

"Charmont, is there something wrong?"

The prince let out a scream and jumped away from the sound of that voice, grabbing a candlestick to defend himself as he gasped out of air.

"Draco! Holy Gods! Do you intend to kill me?"

"No, not really. " The alpha said, clearly amused by his surprise. "I figured you would see me upon entering the room." He said and gently pushed the improvised weapon down.

"Don't ever do that! I will die out of pure shock!" Charmont replied swinging the candlestick like a sword. He then considered other things, like the fact that he was poorly dressed and all alone with the alpha in the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Where you outside?"

"On this clothes? No, gods. I was with Doctor Struensse." He said, even though he had no obligation to answer. The alpha frowned, his thin lips twisting.

"So, should I become a healer in order to see you in less than 6 items of clothing? Or do you just enjoy wearing them to visit him?"

"You need to leave." The omega said, crossing his arms. What on earth was this man thinking? He didn't own him... yet. There was no reason for him to be jealous! And why would he be, they barely knew each other. "So say what you came here to say and do so."

"I apologize, I was out of place," Draco said, his face serious, Charmont bit his lip again. "I wanted to play a song for you, but it can wait to a time where you are not holding any sort weapon to my face."

"I wish I was holding a sword and not this!"

"You know the way of the sword?"

"As much as an omega is allowed to learn."

Draco's eyes beamed with interest that made him blush again, his neck and chest, soft and hairless, turned red along with his cheeks.

"Show me."  
\------

Charmont wasn't sure why he obliged, but he didn't regret it. Even as indecent as he looked, skin exposed and hair down, curls dancing in the evening breeze, he was for the first time in months having fun. Real genuine pure fun. Not the kind of fun you can fake or hope to use to mislead someone. He wasn't worried about his clothes or what people could think for once in a very long time.

This was the twelveth time he ended up on the floor though, gasping and moaning out of the pain of the sudden drop.

"You continue to let your guard down, my prince."

"You play dirty!" The omega replied a wide smile on his face despite his words. Draco kicked him, pushed him and did all kinds of tricks to distract him, eventually making him fall with the sharp end of the blade barely inches from his skin.

"Battle is not a playground, real battles are hard and full of surprises, your enemy won't wait until you are ready to fight back." He offered a hand and Char took it without hesitation. Draco's hands were hot and hard, bruised and filled with callus, the hands of someone who had a sword in hand his entire life. He continued talking as he pulled him up. "Maybe we should rest for a bit."

"I would like that." The prince said. They walked a bit and sat down in the grass near the fountain. Charmont used the water there to clean up his face, hands, and neck. Draco looked at him, really absorbing all he was.

"You are a creature of remarkable beauty."

"And you one of incredible stubbornness, I have told you before I am not that kind of omega." The prince said, still smiling. "But I think I can forgive you, it's quite a nice thing to say."

"I am very impressed with your skills," Draco added, taking a relaxed position, Charmont once again had to look away from his legs. "You handle the blade much better than you do household items."

"That much I would hope to do." He replied, now really happy with the compliment. "I'm not allowed to do it often but I used to practice quite with Johann. If it ever comes to it I should be able to defend myself."

The alpha frowned slightly when Johann was mentioned, the other man always seemed to come out f his young omega's mouth, much to his irritation.

"It is quite important, omega or not one should always be able to fight back. War is never nice, and never waits to test your strength."

"Were you always a soldier?"

"Yes, it was the life I was good at, an honorable one too."

"You are a man of great honor, I never properly thanked you for saving my father's life..."

"I am thankful he showered us with honors like yourself only for killing a stag."

"Only a stag? Goodness no! Black Stags are one of the most dangerous creatures that make a home out of Frell! In our history, only 5 people have killed a Stag and only 1 survived! It's a very important deed!"

"I have killed bigger things before, my prince." The alpha replied, his smile wider, Charmont, intrigued, moved closer to him. Draco could scent him perfectly now, that sweet fertile omega smell, as new as it was familiar. He almost could feel it dripping down the sweat on his face, on his pink soft chest and his delicate oh so delectable neck.

"Have you? Oh please tell me all about it! What kind of beast was it?"

Draco told him all about the giant scorpions. Charmont listened mesmerized and his admiration of the man only grew as he told him all he ever did, fighting wars, protecting a princess, sailing a deadly river...

"Why did you leave Argos!? You were a hero to them! You must have been!"

"I lost everything I had, I was left with no choice but to leave hoping to forget." The man said. Calm and yet so sad. His eyes seemed darker. The sun was coming down, it would be cold very soon.

"Who?"

"My wife and my child." His voice was suddenly lower, Char could feel his pain and his loss like his very own. He was shocked at how bad it affected him, bringing him to the verge of tears

"I am deeply sorry for your loss," Charmont said, and he was honest. "Why do you wish to marry me then, having been married before?"

"I have honored my family with victory and charity towards all men. I wish to take a selfish choice for once and make a new family I can enjoy in life."

"Why me? I'm a prince, I could have been a spoiled bratty omega with a terrible aptitude to bare your ill-mannered ways." Charmont said, half as a joke and half as a genuine inquiry.

"I know my fair amount on both princes and omegas. You are the second in line, not born to rule by order or by nature." Draco said he moved his hand to tuck back a curl over Charmont's forehead, causing the omega to realize how close and how exposed they were. The hand moved to his cheek and he closed his eyes out of instinct, the musky smell of the alpha too much to handle.

"You would marry eventually, your father's interest only in getting grandchildren from your line, regardless of who you have them with. When I saw you I found you to be of great beauty, more so than any other creature I have ever seen. I decided I wanted you around the time I decided I was ready to have a family again. I don't care much for the gods these days, but If they put you in my way I shall believe again they have no fondness for making me miserable. We both get what we desire, and likely much more."

"Much more?" Charmont asked, overwhelmed by his honesty. "I have little to offer you beyond my titles and myself... I am not as interesting as you might think, I hope you won't be disappointed..."

"You are so much more than what you give yourself credit for," Draco said. Finally standing up when the sky turned a deep navy blue. "Come along, my prince, you should be home by now."

Once again was Char pulled up by him, his arms so strong and his scent deep and masculine, so close to him he suddenly felt dizzy. Draco kept a tight grab on him, holding him close to his broad chest. Charmont felt his legs grow weak, as something very close to need dried his throat.

Why did he feel that way? He was supposed to love Johann, right? Not that feeling attraction to his intended was a bad thing, especially considering he was supposed to... mate him by the end of the month. And gods he wanted to be touched and kissed and eaten up by him. But it confused him none the less. Was he just another voluble omega who changed his liking to another alpha after rejection? Was he not?

"I..." He tried to say something. This was wrong, this was the reason he wore long sleeves and why they were never alone. Draco held his stare and cupped his face once again, clearing his mind all of a sudden.

He felt his face come closer and closer, the hand on his cheek burning him like a hot coal and another one just as hot holding his waist, pulling him into what turned into a warm kiss.

Well, damn Johann. Damn Johann and his father and his brother. Damn all the people who gossiped and damn his own idea of what love was supposed to be. He felt an urge like he only felt during a heat, when Draco tried to step away he pulled him back into the kiss and deepened it, allowing his mouth to open and glad when the other mirrored the move. When his tongue touched the other he heard the alpha moan and it sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. He smiled at the tickle of his beard against his jaw.

"You are full of surprises..." Draco said breathlessly. "Do you intend to tell me that was your first kiss?"

"And lie to you? What a way that is to start a marriage!" Char chuckled. He looked around, the garden was silent and dark, he stood there, surrounded by the warmth of the alpha's arms around him. "No...It wasn't my first..."

"And it won't be your last if I have any say on it."

"You will be my husband, you alone are to have to say on what I do." He teased. Oh what a flirt he had become, it was all because of this alpha! He felt such fun and the sudden freedom from the pain of his heart that he allowed himself the audacity of kissing this man as if they were already married. Such an embarrassment he was to his family.

"Don't be mortified, I don't care what you did before. I only care you do it with only me from now on..." Draco said, kissing his hand and resting his forehead against his.

"I.. have never... my bed is..." He mumbled eyes closed again, clench as if not to see the world again.

"I don't care."

"You don't?"

"No"

"I haven't though"

"I'm grateful you tell me so I can care properly for you..."

Charmont smiled but kept his eyes closed, a good idea since he would have had to close them again when Draco kissed him again, shaky omega hands around his waist and around his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johann is upset, Charmont is scared and Draco is a sweetheart. Also porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this mess xD. This chapter.... I don't feel good about it cause it has smut and smut in english is the hardest thing for me. So just take in the romance and live a happy life as I do.

 

Johan shouldn't care this much. It was out of place, it was wrong, it was of poor taste to care so much for what Prince Charmont did. But he did. He cared for the boy, he worked so closely with him for 2 years. He knew him, or so he thought, better than anyone.

He was the first to take notice of the prince's sudden decline a few months ago. The sadness in his eyes, the way he kept pulling away from him, from all the things they did and share. And now he had to look at him and that awful version of himself. The tension in the air when he was even close to said alpha was unbearable. Even the prince resorted to walking away or out of the room when his omega nature was bent down over the hormones of two alphas who hated each other out of pure sight.

Oh, how he hated him. Not only because he was so similar to him, same eyes, same shape, same face, same height. Johann was fit, but this man was strong, built, thinner... He felt something akin to jealousy because he knew that man carried around an improved version of whatever constituted them both.

And now, that horrid man was replacing him!

He supposed it was lucky of Prince Charmont to have found a mate who showed so much interest in him, but it didn't make the situation any easier.

The man, Draco was his name, did more and more of the things Charmont saved to do with Johann. They spent time in the library, they spent time in the gardens sword fighting or playing a small, handmade flute the man gave the prince as a gift. A courting gift, he reminded himself.

He felt left out. Out of the closest thing he had as a friend and he had to lose it to even realize how much he enjoyed his company, he was like a child to him, always so willing to learn, so sweet, so naive and so open to his own ideas and values.

And he missed him.

But now Charmont didn't have to pretend he wasn't ignoring him, instead, he had to look from afar at this new alpha, with his indecent ways and clothes, his loud laughter and that horrible mocking smirk! He was always smiling at the prince, kissing his hands, his cheeks, only the gods know what else was he doing to him... in a matter of 3 weeks he had turned his young prince into a small creature always blushing, always smiling, such an appropriate state for an omega to be but it drove him mad!

In a week, they would be married, and this man would become his master as well. Noble or not, a man of honor or not saving the King didn't make him worth Charmont to Johann's eyes. The idea of being a silent witness to his prince's wedding, mating and breeding was abominable. He had always expected Charmont to marry a decent gentleman, with perfect manners and a good name. But the prince rejected his suitors no matter who picked them and it soon became clear to Johann that his ambition was harder to fulfill.

Oh, and the man was so satisfied! So proud of himself. Draco of Argos.... Such rudeness! Humming happily in the halls, talking to his men about the time spent with the prince eating, training, playing music, meeting alone at night. Meeting alone! His poor prince left to the mercy of this creature, he could almost see him becoming a slave to his sexual desires and a conduit for his lineage when he was worth so much more...

"One more time...-He said as calm as possible, Charmont sighted and put down the mandolin.- Your Highness..."

"I am not good at this, Johann. Could we play something else today?"

"Very well, what would you like?"

"Oh, I must show you, Draco made this for me! Can you believe it? With his own hands!"

Johann's frown deepened as Charmont pulled out the aforementioned flute from his robes. It was clearly handmade, not by a luthier or craftsman. It was a soldier's job, something that works and can be made in any battlefield to keep your mind at ease. Something lacking any reflexion over aesthetics or design.

"Does it sound good?"

"I know it doesn't look like much..."Charmont admitted but the fond smile never faded. "But nobody had ever done something for me, I like it so much more than any other expensive courting gift I was offered. And it does sound decent, maybe a more skilled player could get more out of it when Draco plays it sounds almost magical..."

"Then maybe you should ask him to teach you how to play. "He added, annoyed. Charmont raised an eyebrow to his boldness.

"Excuse me? Did you say something, Doctor?"

"No, no Your Highness, please, allow me to listen to it."

"You are too intense lately. I am not pleased with it." The prince added before taking the flute to his lips. Johann decided against letting him play after a second. Those lips in such an object made just for him by hated hands... it seemed sexual and obscene. He couldn't stand it.

\-------------------------

It was becoming too real to Charmont that he was getting married and even worse he was getting mated. The idea terrified him, even if he found himself so comfortable and happy around Draco.

He thought about it when he was trying on his wedding robes with Ella. It was an exquisite arrange of fabrics, layered over one another, he would wear light cotton pants but the fabric on top was delicate, many translucid layers that as a group kept his body hidden, and yet he felt so light.

"It's was Marianne's idea, Your Highness." Said one of the women putting it together. "She wanted to honor Lord Draco's native clothing, it was a bit more revealing but His Majesty, your father, he asked us to tone it done a little."

"I can see why he would make such request. Even so, I was expecting it to be heavier. " He moved a bit, the fabric moved gracefully with him. He noticed the only way of keeping it firmly on were a few sets of ribbon laced on the back. "Is that to make it lighter too?"

"Oh yes, Your Highness, wedding garments must always be very light, especially for omega brides and grooms," Se added quickly, the girl next to her smiled awkwardly.

"Why? " Charmont asked, Ella, crept closer, curious. As a Beta, she had no idea about omega costumes, though she was very interested.

"Well..." The woman seemed conflicted, one of her helpers blushed and the other one grew a tense smile, a clear attempt not to laugh.

"Well?" Charmont insisted.

"Li...Light thin clothes are easier to remove on the wedding night, Your Highness..."

"Oh." He didn't say a word until he and Ella were left alone. "I feel so ignorant of my own body..."

"It makes sense"- Said the girl. " You mate during a heat and I've heard that an omega's heat can trigger his alpha's rut in seconds, so maybe the idea of making clothes you can easily take off or rip is, indeed, a very clever one."

"I am not sure I can do that... I've heard an alpha's knot is... hard..." He said feeling childish. Ella nodded.

"Sure, so they say, they also say their private parts are, you know... thicker."

"Goodness... what am I to do? I have never even seen an alpha naked, let alone touch one. How am I supposed to... do things to please my husband if I don't even know what I am meant to know..." He whimpered, he had never been allowed to even use a pretend knot to calm his heats, what if he was hurt? What if that had been wrong and now he was unprepared.

What if it was painful and he had to suffer every time Draco bred him? He was supposed to have many kids... but would it hurt every time?

"I'm sure the heat will help, it's meant to do that."

He was relentless on his nervousness, not even Ella could persuade him he was worrying far too much. But he was. He knew how he felt when he and Draco kissed. He felt the heat burning through his body. Said kisses had moved from passionate brief rushes to minutes of constant stimulation when he managed to sneak the alpha into his room at night. Just kisses, maybe a hand on his hip, on his arse, pulling him closer...

He didn't want to lose that pleasure!

If a knot was such a traumatic experience he never wanted to live it, he wanted to feel the same positive things he felt when they kissed under the moonlight. Oh, and Draco was so sweet and so brave and so handsome. He knew this was a reasonable love compared to what he felt for Johann. It felt real. And even better, it was, or so he tough, reciprocated.

\-------------------------

Johann and Draco stood in the same room in perfect silence. Johann took notes as he examined the alpha's body, something he was asked to do before the wedding, just like he had done with the prince. Only now he was not enjoying it in any possible way.

The air was thick with alpha feromones, both Johann's and Draco's as they tried to out scent the other and take claim of the situation.

"You have a considerable amount of scars. for your age. " Johann said with a raspy voice in order to break the tension. It was true, the other alpha's torso was carved with many scars, big and small that painted the picture of one who has seen many things and survived many ordeals.

"And you have a considerable lack of them for a man of yours," Draco replied, amused.

"Not all of us serve our country by means of violence. Some of us are men of our minds and we live to carry on ideals."

"No ideas can be enforced without war, and no war can be fought without soldiers. No idealists fight for what they believe in, they send in men like me to die on their behalfs." Draco replied and the tense silence was born again.

This man was healthy, at least Charmont would not lose his alpha at a young age, which could be devastating for an omega.

"You know, this would be less disagreeable for both of us if you decided to wear the clothes we have offered you," Johann said. Draco clearly had no problem with nudity as he was now fully exposing himself. A man who wore pants would only show his chest by taking off his shirt, but to show off his body in this way.

"I don't mind it at all, my body is a reflection of my efforts and perseverance. It's a canvas in which you can witness the story of my life, I would never hide it, I am proud of it."

"That is a dangerous philosophy to have, especially if you are to marry," Johann said, upset.

"To be comfortable is not the same as to be licentious," Draco replied calmly, dressing up. "It's my honor to be faithful to my husband at any given time."

"And you are such a man of honor!" Draco's frown went deeper at his sarcastic tone. "Such happiness invades me to think you will wed out beloved prince! Not that we wanted something better for him than some stray alpha to ruin his innocence."

"I am a soldier, I am honorable and proud, I am gentle or cruel when I have to be. I held a family dear before and I know how to love my children and my omega. You should know better than to talk as if you had any power over other's wishes. " Draco's hair was loose today, falling over his shoulders. To Johann, he looked like a wild animal, feral and filled with secrets. "I might also add, that if you think Charmont to be a naive creature who knows nothing of his more passionate desires you of all people know nothing at all about him."

"How dare you?"

"Have you even educated him on what he is to expect come his next heat?" Draco added, the idea of him not knowing such important information rising over any others. "About what he is to feel when he shares his bed with an alpha?"

"There is no need for a prince to know such things," Johann replied, blushed and upset. The King never ordered him to do so, even if he wanted to teach him he couldn't just sit the boy down and talk to him about knots like he wasn't the prince.

"No need? He is supposed to marry to give children to this country and you never considered teaching him that he might be hurt when he is knotted? Or what it's like to be mounted? He could be terrified! How reckless and stupid of both you and his family."

"You have no say on what is to happen to the prince."

"So you think. But you are often wrong, aren't you?" The man replied an left the room. Johann was too angry to follow, his hands holding the door noob with rage, knuckles white from the effort.

\----------------------------

"Draco?" Charmont was not expecting the man to visit him today, it was normally something they planned so no guard would see him and inform his father or the not very polite visits he paid the prince late at night. "Is there something wrong? You seem mad."

Charmont was sitting on his bed already in a long nightshirt, hair down, and feet inside the warm covers of his bed. The fire in the room was out and the only light source were the few candles around the bed Charmont had to blow off himself before sleeping.

Draco walked closer to the bed, he wasn't followed or seen, but he kept quiet to make sure. Charmont looked at him, his hair was loose, not braided. Long brown hair, silky and smooth. Draco was such a handsome alpha. The word reminded him of his worries and he did his best not to smell distressed.

"My prince, there is something I would like to discuss with you." He said and walk to the bed. Charmont sat and moved over so the man could do the same.

"It must be important if it can't wait until tomorrow." He replied he was worried by Draco's expression.

"You told me before you have never shared any sort of sexual pleasure with anyone else." Charmon'ts eyes grew wide and his face blushed violently, red staining his chest and ears. "I know by your reaction this is true."

"I.... I told you so... Why are you...?" The alpha interrupted him.

"Excuse my boldness, My prince, but have you ever used a pretend knot? Do you have any notions on how a mating is conducted?"

Charmont's mouth was open as far wide as his eyes now. His trembling hand held onto his clothes forcefully,

"W...Why are you asking me this? It's not decent talk for an unmated omega..."

"I care little for decency, especially when it concerns your well being," Draco replied. "Did anyone ever explained to you anything about the nature of your sexuality?"

"N..No. That would have been inappropriate!"

"Hardly..." He said, his head shaking in disbelief. "It's the most important thing you can teach one of your kind, how inconsiderate!"

"It....it matters little doesn't it? "Charmont said nervously. "Once I'm in heat I won't have to worry about it. You can just...do whatever Alpha's do and I won't have to suffer from it."

"My prince, Do you think mating is a harmful thing?" The alpha asked gently, moving closer and not surprised when the omega moved away.

"It... it must be! Why else would my wedding robes have to be easy to tear apart and take off? You won't be able to care for me like you said you would... and... Alphas are big, aren't you? How can it be anything but painful!? If it must hurt me every time at least I enjoy your company, so I think..."

Draco held onto his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"You know nothing if you think I would dare hurt you, even during my rut."

"My heat will make you forget that... that's why they intend to marry us when I come down with it."

"Is that why we had to wait an entire month?" He asked and Charmont nodded. Draco frowned. "That is unacceptable."

"What do you mean?"

"How can you give consent during heat? Especially for your first time?"

"I... I like you, and I agreed to marry you? Isn't than consent?"

"Not if you know so little about sexuality you are afraid I may hurt you. Not if you don't know my body nor desire it."

"But I do!" Charmont said. "I feel so good when you touch me... even if it hurts me after I..."

Draco stood in silence, considering his words. Charmont was worried, his scent thick with a mix of sadness and distress. The alpha finally sighed and kissed his cheek gently. Charmont tilted his head to meet the touch and melted into his warmth.

"Do you want me now?"

"I do..."

"Then let me make love to you now when you can consent, when your body is not distracted by the heat and when the only need you feel for me is brought out of love and not mating necessity."

"Draco?..."

"I love you..."The Alpha said. "I love your company, and your conversation, I love your beauty and your restlessness. I love to see your smile when you have fun and to feel you soft and warm in my arms..."

Charmont could feel his honesty. He felt a happiness he didn't know existed. Maybe he had never loved Johan, maybe he just thought he did. Because the way his heart beat now, crazy and wild... He had never felt it before. "True Mates" That word suddenly came to his mind and he let out a soft happy cry.

"I love you too..."

Draco inhaled deeply the scent of, confirmed now by his words, his happy omega. He kissed him once more, their mouths joining in a tender kiss he deepened when Charmont let out a soft moan that went down to make him feel quite interested.

"I... I don't know what to..."

"Shh... I will handle it. If you ever want to stop, just say it..."

"But you want this..."

"I want you to want it even more." He added and the prince smiled. His reply was cut short by another kiss.

It was as if he had lost the ability to breathe when Draco kissed him, a warm hand pushing him down to the soft mattress.

Nervousness sank in his belly as Draco's kisses went slowly down his neck, gently biting and leaving soft marks behind him. He sucked at his mating gland until the omega let out a begging whimper and his hips jerked up to meet the strong body over him. The movement prompted him to rut against Draco's now fully erect cock and he pushed back.

"Draco..."

"It will be fine... I promise... do you want to stop?"

"No... I just.."

Draco shushed him with another kiss, grabbing his hand and bringing it down his own body. Charmont shook anxiously until he felt the hardness that obscenely tented his robes beneath his fingers. It was bigger, way bigger than his own omega cocklet, and the warmth sent a signal to his brain that made him feel slicker than ever before, his entrance wet and wishing as kisses trailed down his chest, his nightshirt mostly turned and twisted to allow Draco access.

"It's... so big..."

"For you..." The alpha added and Charmont felt a very wicked sense of pride.

"Draco!"

"I will let you get to know him when you are ready." He added. Charmont nodded with a silly smile.

He lost track of time, he lost it when Draco went down his chest, gently sucking at his nipples until they felt sore and almost painful to be exposed to the air of the room, so much colder than they both felt.

Draco continued kissing every single inch of exposed skin until he reached his groin. Charmont's fingers curling onto his hair as he shuddered from every sensation. The alpha ignored his reddened cock and went further down to his entrance, licking the slick leaking out onto the bed and pushing it back in along with his tongue.

"No... not there...it's..." Char cried out, pulling hair and making the alpha groan. The sound made the omega moan and squirm under his mouth.

"Delicious..." Draco replied after a few minutes, his mouth wet and shimmering with slick. Charmont had to close his when he couldn't find the strength to look away from those beautiful eyes filled with wanton lust. He cried out again when his mouth came back to his dutiful work of eating him up, to lack of a better expression.

"Dr... Draco I... oh" Was it safe to moan like this? Loud and careless? He assumed it was because when he did his alpha would change his rhythm a bit, making it harder and harder to keep his voice down as a pleasing heat burned in his belly. The tickle of his beard made his skin sensitive and added another layer to everything he felt down there. Oh, he was going to break down, he knew it before it happened.

When Charmont came he did with a broken cry, a loud moan and a loud panting that Draco drank up as music. He licked his lips with a satisfied smirk.

"Was that painful, My Prince?"

"No..."He gasped. Draco leaned on to kiss him and Charmont eagerly kissed him back. "Goodness no... But... but you didn't..."

"Didn't what, my love?"

"Knot me..." He said, Draco's smirk grew wider and so did Charmont's embarrassment.

"Pleasure it's not always about knotting."

"I want you to do it... please." He begged, calling on to what he always wanted when he was in heat, just to feel full and sated. He felt something very akin to that, as Draco's tented clothes left finally oh so little to his lustful imaginings. There was no way this could be harmful to him, if not now during a heat, and he needed so much more.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Draco please..."He said. The alpha kissed him once more and finally decided it was time to take of his own clothes. Charmont felt rather silly looking at his body in awe, strong and fit, perfect skin carved with scars. He wanted to kiss every single one of them... he wanted to touch the thick black hair the found there too, following it down to his big cock, almost an angry red curving up to his belly. He suddenly forgot his confidence.

"It's all right, Char..."

"No, it's so big...It won't fit..."He said, crawling back. Draco didn't pull him back, he allowed him space.

"It will. You are wet and ready for it."

"Will.... Will it hurt?"

"A little," Draco admitted and Charmont whimpered. "It's your first time, it will hurt. But it won't be for long... It's very much like sword fighting, my love, the more you do it the better you will be at it. Maybe you hurt yourself when you start...but once you learn you can only improve."

"You promise?"

"I do."

"I don't..."

"We don't have to."

"No... I... Will you be gentle?" He asked, settling back in the bed.

"Always," Draco replied. Charmont nodded an welcomed him back into another tender kiss. Draco settled between his legs and gently pushed them up onto his lap, the tip of his cock resting on Char's slick entrance.

"Breathe, My Prince. Relax and I promise you will feel good."

"Will... Will you feel good?"

"I'm sure I will..."

"Just... slowly?"

"Don't worry about it. Leave that to me."

Charmont breathed in and out slowly, calming the beating of his heart as much as he could, he was still restless from his orgasm. His skin was blushed, marked with Draco's kisses and bites.

"The bed must be a mess." That idea distracted him a bit from the burning he felt when Draco slowly pushed in, it felt so big inside of him even if it was only Draco's dripping head. Oh, it burned inside of him, pulsing every time Charmont's uneasy breathing sent pressure down to his sex. It did hurt.

It wasn't so bad, so he thought until Draco moved again and he could feel every inch of his impressive length pushing into him, opening him up to the maximum capacity.

Charmont whimpered in pain, a few tears in his eyes. The alpha didn't allow him to cry as he pressed their foreheads together once again. He was out of air too, his eyes closed as he felt his cock covered in the hot velvety wetness of his mate.

"Draco..." Charmont whimpered when the alpha was all the way in. The pulsing was now mutual and he felt a weird combination of pain and the small shadow of pleasure. He had been wet enough, so much that Draco didn't force him at all. It was as if their bodies were meant to be connected from the start.

"S... Should I stop?" He mumbled as clearly as he could.

"Does it feel good?" Charmont asked, his hands coming up to meet behind his neck. The alpha smiled, a very obscene smirk if Charmont ever saw one.

"Oh, My love, you feel incredible..."

"But I haven't done..." Draco kissed him and that was the end of it.

The movement was slow, gentle. Just a subtle rocking of his hips and Draco pushed in and out of his body, not all the way out and never pushing too hard inside. Charmont felt the burn and cried out every now and then, twisting his fingers as he clenched his hair, but the alpha never complained.

As he moved more and more Charmont started to feel friction that was too good to ignore. This wasn't just about the hard cock that moved increasingly faster inside of him, it was also about the gentle kisses peppered across his neck, about the sound of creaking wood as the bed moved with them, about the way his own cock brushed against Draco's belly, rubbing sensitive skin against hair and sweat and driving him completely insane.

It was about looking at his alpha's face, blushed and filled with pleasure, lips partially open as he spoke in a language Charmont have never heard before, coming apart over nothing but him, even if he wasn't doing much other that unconsciously pushing back to meet the thrusting of strong hips. It wasn't about his experience before him. It was only about them...

"Char... Gods, so tight!" The Alpha groaned and Charmont kissed him again. Draco finally couldn't handle anymore and came with a low growl that echoed from his omega as a trembling purr. The knot had linked them together and stolen another painful cry from Charmont.

It didn't last long, as he wasn't in heat, and he soon felt Draco pull out and collapse on the bed next to him. He ignored the sensation of emptiness and soreness he felt and moved closer. They both were a sweaty mess, wet hair and bed sheets sticking to everything. Not to mention the wetness of slick and cum between their legs.

"I should have waited a bit longer..."Draco said once he was able to properly breathe again. Was he regretting it? The idea haunted the prince, filling him with renewed anxiety. He must be a terrible lover, of course, he was! "I should have waited until you felt better..."

"You... don't regret this?"

"Do you?"

"No... It's... weird but... It's not what I imagined it would be..."

"Is that a good thing?" Draco turned to his back and Charmont quickly settled for his chest. He felt a protective arm around him and the purring began all over again, the sound and scent of a happy, contempt omega.

"Yes... It's a very good thing..." Draco smiled. Charmont didn't see it but he knew he had. "I love you."

"I love you, My Prince."

The reply burned into Charmont's heart and made drifting into sleep so much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am always struggling with money, and sleep. So If you like my work and feel like helping me please consider buying me a cup of hot coffee to survive the cold Mexican nights :D  
> https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


End file.
